CrystalGuardians Wiki:How to copy from Wikipedia
Copying all applicable articles from Wikipedia is the first step in creating a good community encyclopedia. This is a project page instructing in the steps required for copying an article from Wikipedia. Step 1: Copying ;Important Notes *All articles are a subpage of a World page. This World page is a short ID like name which identifies the anime and all sequels, movies, etc... So information on the Chobits character Chi would be at Chobits/Chi, not at Chi, and information on the actual anime would be at Chobits/Chobits, not at Chobits. *Some cases Wikipedia has a full article on something, and other times it only has a section. We have full articles on everything. So Wikipedia has an article on Code Geass and we have an article on Code Geass/Code Geass, Wikipedia has an article on Daisuke Niwa and so do we D.N.Angel/Daisuke Niwa, Wikipedia only has a section on Lelouch Lamperouge, but we have an article about Code Geass/Lelouch Lamperouge. *Wikipedia sometimes needs to add (anime) or (manga) to the end of an article name to stop it from conflicting with their other articles. But we only document anime, so when copying an article this part should be removed because there is no other article to conflict with, so wikipedia's Bleach (manga) article would be Bleach/Bleach here. The first step to copying an article is to copy the source here. Open up the editpage for the article you are copying to here, and go to Wikipedia and copy the source of the page you are copying from there. To copy the source, simply hit the edit button on the top of the page and copy the content which is applicable to the article you are copying. When you copy an article from Wikipedia you must add to the very top of the page (below any or if any are there) a tag. This is required because if you do not add this tag to the page then you are illegally copying content, when adding this tag to the top of the page makes the copying of content from Wikipedia legal under the GFDL. Simply add where name of article is the title of the article you are copying from on Wikipedia (e.g. Blood+, Bleach (manga), or List of Code Geass characters#Main characters if you wish). Step 2: Formatting to fit *Our infobox system works a bit differently than Wikipedia's, copy the templates from the proper Infobox and add the information to it. If we are missing an infobox, ask Dantman to build it up the way the other boxes are made. *Wikipedia uses Nihongo, we use , the templates work a bit differently, so make sure that when you change things they work right. There are a number of things to change to make an article fit into the Animepedia. # should be . # To link to information in an anime about another part of the anime, you need to use ../ at the start of the link, this tells MediaWiki to link to a sibling page. So to link to information on Lelouch Lamperouge from anywhere in the Code Geass anime world you would use ../Lelouch Lamperouge/ (The / at the end strips the ../ from the start of the link's text. But if you wanted the text to be just Lelouch you'd use Lelouch). # Links to general things such as Bowl Cut should not be links (remove the [[]] and make it Bowl Cut), or if important, you could link to the Wikipedia article by adding Wikipedia: to the start of the link, and using the pipe (|) character to remove that part from the text of the link. # We do not have date/year articles. So all links such as 2007 and September 1 should have the [[]] removed so they are simply text. # Images which we do not have should be removed from the article. # Templates such as should be removed. If something like this becomes useful later we will make our own and it'll be located as a subpage of the anime's word instead of in the template namespace. # Templates that Wikipedia uses such as , , , etc... should be removed. # Wikipedia's Interlanguage links, and Categories should be removed. # should be changed to and the same goes for . # Wikipedia's , , etc... Should be converted to use our template instead. For those noted ones you'd use and .